Lo siento
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Lo siento, amigo, simplemente ha pasado.


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Lo siento**

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Que Ulrich se enfadase y no volviese a hablarle jamás en la vida o que decidiese asesinarle. ¿Merecía la pena correr el riesgo? No estaba seguro. Seguramente no valía la pena. Pero aún y así lo hizo.

Fue un impulso egoísta o algo que, sencillamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando hacer. Quizás un poco de las dos cosas.

Él quería a su amigo aunque era idiota de remate a veces, había un montón de chicas estupendas locas por él, pero Ulrich, simplemente, hacía como que no se daba cuenta y, la que de verdad le interesaba no tenía mejor suerte. Yumi Ishiyama estaba absolutamente colada por Ulrich Stern y Ulrich Stern estaba coladísimo, hasta niveles de ciencia ficción, por Yumi Ishiyama. Los dos lo sabían y él se encargaba de recordárselo día tras día con la esperanza de lograr un avance.

Pero estaba cansado.

Estaba harto.

Hasta las mismísimas narices.

Por las noches Ulrich siempre lloriqueaba porque, supuestamente, Yumi no le hacía caso y, él, no tenía otra que escucharle y apoyarle. Yumi, en cambio, no decía nada, pero le cabreaba lo mismo.

Hacía una semana que Ulrich se había marchado de urgencia a Alemania porque su tía había tenido un accidente, hasta ahí todo bien, bueno, bien dentro de los límites de la cordura, no era que se alegrase de que la tía de Ulrich estuviera en un hospital... Todos le echaban de menos, era su amigo, así que eso era inevitable.

Al principio el que Yumi fuese a su habitación con excusas varias no le pareció importante, pero ahora ya empezaba a mosquearse.

Odd sabía que, estar separados, para sus dos amigos era como una tortura, seguro que preferían que les clavasen alfileres bajo las uñas. Tenía el convencimiento de que eran como dos pajarillos, si uno moría el otro lo haría al poco tiempo.

No le molestaba la compañía de su amiga, una chica guapa nunca podía sobrarle, pero no soportaba verla sentada, día tras días, sobre la colcha azul descolorida de Ulrich con aquella cara de animalillo desvalido.

Cuando regresó de la ducha la encontró allí, sentada en la cama acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Kiwi que se había enroscado en su regazo. Le había preguntado qué hacía allí, Yumi le había sonreído débilmente a modo de respuesta. Odd se había ceñido más la toalla atada a su cintura con una rabia irracional martilleándole las sienes. ¿Qué pasaba con Ulrich? ¿es que en Alemania no funcionaban los teléfonos? ¿cómo podía tenerla en aquel sin vivir como si nada? A él se le encogía el corazón con sólo mirarla.

Supo que lo más sensato habría sido pedirle que se marchara, tenía la excusa de estar recién salido de la ducha, desnudo bajo la toalla de rizo blanca, en cambio se había sentado a su lado con el pelo goteándole por la espalda empapando la colcha azul de su amigo y le había acariciado el brazo suavemente. Los ojos de Yumi se había cristalizado a causa de las lágrimas, el negro brillante de sus iris parecía fundirse y él no era de piedra.

Y entonces lo hizo. La sujetó por la manga y la besó en los labios, Yumi le apartó de forma mecánica con un empujón poco convincente. Su mirada acusadora se desvaneció con la caída de las primeras lágrimas cristalinas.

¿Merecía la pena tentar a su suerte? Determinó que sí, que merecía la pena. Ulrich tenía la fama pero la mala leche la tenía ella, Ulrich era gruñón pero Yumi no dudaba en atizarte si le tocabas lo suficiente la moral. Podía romperle la nariz y hacerle una reconstrucción facial sin anestesia y sin pisar un quirófano. Clínica de estética a hostias de Yumi Ishiyama.

Odd se estiró como un gato recortando la distancia entre sus rostros, no esperó a ver la reacción de ella. Cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla. El empujón no llegó esta vez.

La cálida mano de Yumi se apoyó en su hombro en un frágil contacto. A Odd le sacudió una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza erizándole la piel. Siempre había pensado que Yumi era bonita, incluso se había preguntado que se sentiría al besar sus carnosos labios rojos.

Ahora podía decir, con todas las de la ley, que lo sabía. Besar a Yumi producía electricidad suficiente como para abastecer a Francia entera durante un año.

Las manos de Odd fueron incapaces de permanecer quietas y recorrieron cautelosas la tela del suéter negro de Yumi, jugueteando con las costuras y las arrugas a su alcance.

Lejanamente escuchó a Kiwi gimotear y protestar al caerse del regazo de Yumi por culpa del brusco movimiento que habían realizado. De repente en aquella habitación hacía un calor infernal, ¿se habría estropeado el termostato de la caldera? No era normal, aún era invierno. ¿A qué podía deberse? Su mente se sumió en una espiral de cosas sin sentido, ya no podía pensar con claridad, del mismo modo que era incapaz de controlar a su propio cuerpo que actuaba por iniciativa propia sin informar a su cerebro de lo que pasaba, sólo flashes de imágenes inconexas e incoherentes.

Las manos de Yumi empujaron su pecho apartándole, Odd la miró como si acabase de despertarse. Sus dedos estaban enredados en las negras hebras de cabello de Yumi que, con las mejillas rojas, jadeaba abasteciendo de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Los dedos de su otra mano se aferraban al cierre del sujetador apunto para desabrocharlo. Se apartó bruscamente como si estuviese en llamas. Se sintió tan culpable como si acabase de romper el jarrón preferido de su madre apropósito. El remordimiento le llevó a recolocar, tembloroso, el suéter de ella.

Yumi le atizó un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro. No dijo nada. Él deseó que dijera algo, sus palabras se habían perdido en algún punto entre su cerebro y sus cuerdas vocales. Tuvo ganas de reír por la ironía, Odd el magnífico, Odd el parlanchín, mudo.

Ella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta mientras el corazón de Odd aporreaba las costillas violentamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Al principio Odd no supo quién había formulado aquella pregunta, cuando Yumi se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos comprendió que había sido él.

—No lo sé. —Fue la escueta respuesta de ella—. No lo sé...

—No tenemos que decírselo a Ulrich, esto no ha sido nada, ¿no?

Odd suspiró, al parecer estaba haciendo méritos para escalar puestos en el top ten de cretinos de Kadic.

—Define "nada" —espetó Yumi cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho taladrándole con aquellos ojos negros vivos y brillantes—. Porque a mí no me ha parecido, lo que se dice, "nada".

—Tú te sentías sola y yo soy irresistible —arguyó. Si lograba que le odiase quizás no volvería a acercarse y aquella corriente eléctrica que le sacudía el espinazo desaparecía para siempre.

Yumi bufó y Odd tragó saliva ruidosamente, quizás ahora era cuando le asesinaba.

—Tenemos que decírselo.

Tras soltar aquello la puerta se cerró estruendosamente. Ella ya no estaba. La compañía de Kiwi no servía para eliminar aquel vacío en sus entrañas.

Estuvo pensando, durante largo rato sentado en la cama de su mejor amigo ataviado con la toalla blanca, en el motivo por el que se sentía tan culpable. La había besado, sí, pero también había besado a Aelita un par de meses atrás. Entonces no se sintió tan mal y no era que a Jérémie lo apreciase menos que a Ulrich.

¿Sería por el lugar en el que había ocurrido? No porque fuese la habitación que compartían, sino porque hubiese pasado en la cama de su mejor amigo. Odd se enroscó sobre la colcha azul.

«Lo siento, amigo, simplemente ha pasado —pensó—. Soy un cabrón»

¿Qué podía hacer? Sencillamente le atraía su amiga de un modo que jamás habría imaginado.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Siento que acabo de hacerme muchos enemigos en el mundo del fandom de Code: Lyoko... en mi defensa diré que me han obligado a escribirlo jajajaja. Ryuji-kun ¿por qué me haces escribir estas cosas? Baka! Así que esto es para ti コウモリ クン**。****  
**Es una cosa cortita y sin continuación, no sabría continuarla aunque quisiera jajajaja. Espero que os haya gustado o al menos que no os den ganas de asesinarme por escribir semejante cosa._  
_Un abrazo._


End file.
